Elemental Wind Force: First Wind
by Marie Sarvis2513
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe. On Hitus for now. Starting to get into Beginning Breezes. Also it's hard to continue on the story when no one has commented on it.
1. Full Summary and OC Profiles

This is my first time doing this. So, no flaming me if you think it's bad. But, helpful criticism will be accepted.

Declaimer: I don't own the original Beyblade story plot, Beyblade characters or Beyblades. What I do own should be obvious though.

* * *

Canada has just finished holding a nation wide tournament to find its four strongest bladers to form a team. These four bladers are Terra Sarvis, Jay Sarvis, Terry Dousette and Kayla Weaver. They come from the same small, quiet community.

Tyson and the Bladebreakers are gathering at a park close by his home for a reunion with the other National Teams. This reunion is crashed though, as the new team from Canada drops in for an introduction.

One thing leads to other and soon there's a beymatch happening, interests are peeked and an invitation is given out for attendance to a tournament. It's gladly accepted by all teams present.

Back in Canada, preparations are being made for the next World Tournament. Invitations have been sent out with the Four Winds. Now, it's a race to be ready for the tournament in two months for those participating in it and the anxious waiting game begins again to see if the Three-time world champ can keep his title or if there's going to be a new top dog out there.

The pairings are still being decided upon. (That is if there will be pairings.) I decide to set the time for two years after G-Rev.

* * *

**OC Profiles**

Name: Terra Sarvis

Team: Four Winds

Bit Beast: Jadeda

Type: Combination

Element(s): Wind, Ice and Jade

Attacks: Northern wind blast, Wolf pack blitz, Icicle storm, Jade icicle storm, Jade wolf fang, Jade wolf claw

Defense: Jaden ice wall

Appearance: A white wolf with jade encrusted paws, hips, shoulders, chest and the centre of forehead. The winds that Jadeda controls come strait out of Northern Canada where frost, snow and ice don't melt.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Red, knee length, thick, strait, high pony tail

Eye: Emerald green, wolf like

Clothing: Either all black or all white or a combination of both with a bit of red, dark blue or some shade of green; Fur lined along hems of neck and arms and hood if sweater or jacket has a hood. Fur is wolf. Also wears ice blue, fingerless gloves.

Bio: Terra is the captain of the Four Winds. She is also their strategic planner and maintains their Beyblades. The Four Winds are entered into the Canadian World Beyblade Tournament. Terra just recently got out of the hospital from a bad case of pneumonia.

Terra can be friendly and caring once she knows you well. But, she has a bit of a twisted sense of humor and pulls none of her punches while battling unless she feels like it. She has a mother/older sister complex when it comes to Jay and Kayla. When it comes to Terry, well let's just say that "sweet to him" is an understatement.

~EWFWE~

Name: Jay Sarvis

Team: Four Winds

Bit Beast: Faile

Type: Attack

Element(s): Wind and Water

Attacks: Eastern wind blast, Tsunami vortex, Hurricane winds

Defense: Water shield

Appearance: A white hawk with light blue and green accents on the edge of wings, chest and tail. The winds that Faile controls come from the Eastern coast of Canada.

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Hair: Red, shoulder length, strait, loose

Eye: Emerald green, hawk like

Clothing: Green hoodie with a large falcon on the back, blue-jeans with holes in the knees, black and red sneakers, blue, fingerless gloves.

Bio: Jay is Terra's younger brother. He's the team's attack specialist. He freaks out when he has to battle in front of a crowd of strangers. But, once he's able to calm down and focus on the battle, he becomes an exceptional Beyblader.

~EWFWE~

Name: Terry Dousette

Team: Four winds

Bit Beast: Drakon

Type: Endurance

Element(s): Wind, Fire and Lightning

Attacks: Southern wind blast, Balefire, Tri-lightning strike

Defense: Shocking fire shield

Appearance: A large, ferocious, winged, red dragon. If the size doesn't make you think twice, then the spikes that protrude from its neck, down its back and on to its tail, its lower arms with the longest located on its elbows, the spikes on its wings and the large trident like spike at the end of its tail will. The winds that Drakon controls come from the hottest area of the Canadian Prairies.

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Black, chin length, wavy, lose

Eye: Ruby

Clothing: A Black lather vest with hints of red around the front, orange long-sleeved shirt with a five pronged lightning blot on the front, blue jeans and red running shoes. Also wears a dragon pendent. Wears tri-coloured, fingerless gloves. Glove colours are red, orange and yellow.

Bio: Terry is Terra's boyfriend. They've been dating for three years now. He's vice-captain of the Four Winds. He's a jokester and can make a room full of foul tempered people at least crack a small smile.

~EWFWE~

Name: Kayla Weaver

Team: Four Winds

Bit Beast: Kiterra

Type: Defense

Element(s): Wind and Earth

Attacks: Western wind blast, Earthquake

Defense: Earth wall,

Appearance: A fox with dark green fur with white at the tips of its tail and ears and white paws. The winds that Kiterra control come from the Western coast of Canada.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair: Strawberry blonde, mid-back length, strait, lose

Eye: Ice blue,

Clothing: A pink mini-skirt, white tank-top, blue jean jacket, thigh high light pink, hot pink and white striped socks, white runners and a fox pendent make up her outfit. Also wears dark green, fingerless gloves.

Bio: Kayla is Jay's girlfriend. They've been dating for a year. She's the team's defense specialist. She's shy and quiet, but one heck of a Beyblader.

* * *

End of summary

I have more summaries for other story ideas. Check out my profile if you're interested. Anyway, if you have any tips on how to make it a successful story so I don't screw up royally, I would be greatly thankful for. Questions are nice too.

Dea-Slán!


	2. Prologue

So, here's the first chapter. I'm still really nervous about this. But, I guess the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can relax and get comfortable with uploading the chapters for my stories. As I said earlier, this is my first time doing this, so don't flame me if I screw up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade characters or beyblades. Characters and beyblades I do own should be obvious though.

"_**Announcement/ TV"**_

"_Thought"_

"SHOUTING"

"Speaking"

((OOS: Out of Story))

Bain sult as! (Talk about surprised when I found out that's now you say "ENJOY!" in Irish.)

* * *

Beyblade: Elemental Wind Force

Prologue: Preparation for a new tournament: Study your opponent then go train!

Stevenson Island: June 15, 12:05 pm

.net/beyblade-g-revolution-episode-29/32502 .net/beyblade-g-revolution-episode-30/32550 ((I got too lazy to type the whole thing, so just refer to the links.))

Three teens sat on chairs around the TV, watching the battles of the world championship two year ago. A forth teen was over at her desk, working on four beyblades. She moved a bang of her blood red hair out of her emerald green eyes. Thin, but strong, pale hands worked calmly and quickly with a screwdriver on the blades; tightening one screw then another on the engine gears. Locking the gears into the beyblade's bases, placing defense and attack rings on top and twisting them into place.

Just as she was placing the last bit chip into its slot, a gasp from the three behind her was heard. The red head smirked, _"They must have reached the final battle."_ Three more gasps of shock and surprise were heard as she was wiping the finger prints off the beyblades, her smirk getting bigger with each one. When she finished and turn around in her chair, she found a younger, male version of herself looking at her, eyes wide with surprise and mouth open to speak. She full out grinned now and cut her younger version off before he could speak.

"I bet you're wishing you hadn't gone off running through the woods when that was on now, right Jay?" She said as she passed his light and dark blue blade to him and a red and yellow blade to the other boy and a dark green and blue blade to the other girl in the room. Her own beyblade was two shades of light blue and white. Each beyblade was colour coordinated to the different winds and elements they controlled.

"Terra! Why didn't you hog tie me when I tried leaving that day? I can't believe I missed that!" He whined at his older sister, grimacing ever so slightly. He hated how she looked when she smiled like that, especially right now. Terra's cheeks were slightly hollow. She looked like the becoming of death and in fact she had been near death nearly over three months ago.

Terra had gotten an extremely bad case of pneumonia, shortly after Canada's national tournament to gather the four strongest beybladers to form a team, and was hospitalized in critical condition for three weeks because she couldn't keep anything down from couching so much that she upset her stomach, and not being able to breathe properly from the infection in her lungs. She had lost so much weight during that time that after Terra was moved from the ICU to the CU, she was still hospitalized for two weeks after that until the doctors were satisfied with how much she gained back. Even after that, they had ordered her to complete bed rest for other two weeks and to take it easy after that until she was back to a healthy weight and full strength again.

Jay had been terrified that he was going to lose his only living relative that he knew about. He hadn't left her side through the whole thing. Watching as she slowly got worst before she started getting better. Listening to the sounds of Terra's wheezing breathing, the beeping of the heart monitor and the dripping of the IV.

Late at night on the sixth day at the hospital, Jay had woken up to find his sister fighting to get even the smallest of breaths. He realized the Terra could have die at any moment. Terra had gone onto a breathing machine immediately after that.

He probably wouldn't have gotten through that whole ordeal without the help of their two closest friends, Kayla and Terry. They had been at the after party when Terra collapsed. Terry's sense of humor had made the atmosphere light and cheery. Terry was always a wise-cracker. Kayla had helped by giving advice when both Jay's and Terry's frustration had gotten the mood down.

Now that he thought back to those days, Terra hadn't looked very good the day of the finals….

Flashback: Two months and three weeks ago, 1:00 pm; Qualifiers for Canada's Beyblade Team; Finals

Jay was worried about Terra. She had stayed up late last night, fine tuning her beyblade and going over some last minute maneuvers. He'd bet his last five dollars that she actually hadn't gotten any sleep. Sure, she had won her battle against Kayla. But, Terra looked like she could fall asleep right where she was standing. Jay went over to his sister.

"Hey Terra! You sure you can last the whole battle? You look like you're fighting just to stay awake."

"Don't worry about me! You just worry….about yourself!" Terra yawned mid-sentence. Before Jay could say anything else, an announcement came over the loud speakers.

"_**Will the next bladers please come to the bey-dish!"**_

"Jay! You ready?"

"Yea Terry, I'm ready."

"Good! And don't think just because we're friends, I'm going to take it easy on ya."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jay was grinning at Terry's antics.

"Good luck you two."

"Thanks Terra." "Thanks Sis." Jay and Terry said at the exact same moment. They all burst out laughing as Jay and Terry started walking over to the dish.

As they were loading their beyblades onto their launchers, Terra and Kayla had met up in the stands.

"You think they're going to be ok, Terra?"

"I'm not sure about my brother, you know how he gets when in front of a crowd. Terry, well, he should be ok…. OH! Look it's about to start!"

Sure enough, DJ Jazzman was just climbing up to his post at the bey-dish side and clearing his throat. All the shouting he did in one day really made he throat raw.

"BLADERS! ARE YOU READY?"

Jay and Terry nodded.

"THEN THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!"

Their beyblades clashed dead center of the dish as they landed and locked in that position for a few moments. Breaking apart, circling tightly, waiting for the next move. Terry, smirking his usual smirk, was starting to relax as the battle continued. He looked over at Jay, noticing that he wasn't calming down at all. Terry had to do something before Jay lost his focus completely. He wanted a fair fight. Terry wouldn't take advantage of his friend in this state.

"JAY FOCUS! I DON"T WANT TO BEYBATTLE AGAINST YOU WHEN ARE LIKE THIS!" Terry's sudden shouting at Jay had worked to some extent. Jay still couldn't focus completely on the battle.

"I'm trying Terry, but there's just too many people here!"

"Jay one question."

"Yea, what?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR?"

"It wasn't as bad yesterday. There weren't all these cameras here then showing our battle around the world. What if I goof big time?" Terry finally understanding why Jay was acting the way he was, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"None of those cameras are here. There's no stands full of watchers. It's just you, me, Terra and Kayla down by the Kareén, practicing. Focus on that, nothing else. Now, breathe in and let it out slowly." Terry had pulled this trick at their first local tournament at home. And those were people who knew him! In front of a world of strangers? No wonder he was freaking out! Terry's trick worked like a charm. Jay had calm down considerably because his beyblade had stopped it's small wobblings.

"Better now?"

"Yea, thanks."

"Good! Now, should we give our friends a good show?"

"Sure, but only our weakest attacks. We both still have one more battle after this."

"Fine with me." Terry said as he glanced up at Terra, smirking. Terra was smirking right back at him. She had anticipated this whole exchange of words.

Looking back, Terry got serious and so did Jay. Jay reacted quicker as he always did when he was in a calm state with Terry a moment behind him.

"FAILE APPEAR! EASTERN WIND BLAST!"

The green and blue beyblade's bit chip started glowing and a gigantic, beautiful falcon appeared at it's owner's call. With the flapping of its wings, the damp and cool winds of East coast started blowing.

"DRAKON SHOW YOURSELF! SOUTHERN WIND BLAST!"

The red and yellow beyblade's now started glowing and a huge, fierce dragon showed it's self at the call of it's owner. The hot, dry winds of Prairies picked up as the dragon's wings swept back.

This combination of winds started a chain reaction. Clouds started forming. Thunder rumbled through the stadium. Lightning flashed in the clouds. Both bladers saw and knew this was coming and was making sure it didn't get out of control while trading blow for blow.

Meanwhile, Terra and Kayla where watching nervously. This was the reason why they had forgone using their Bit Beasts and elemental attacks. The slightest wrong move could send the storm out of control. It was more dangerous to the bladers than it was to the crowds watching, though. The lightning very rarely struck up and out into the crowds, but it was a different thing altogether on the floor.

Terra was anxiously watching when her breathe caught. She had sense the sudden change with Jay and knew what was coming even if the bey-dish was covered by the clouds. Sure enough, Jay's beyblade came shooting out of the clouds, narrowly missing the side of his face, but close enough to make his longish hair to stir from the winds it still had gathered around it. Faile disappeared at the same moment that Jay's blade went flying. The shock had made him stumble back a couple of steps and he promptly fell on his butt. Terry recalled his blade back to him as the clouds rapidly disappeared, revealing the damage done. The whole stadium was quiet as they waited for DJ Jazzman to announce the winner, which he did as soon as he figured out what just happened.

"AND THE WINNER IS TERRY AND HIS DRAKON! HE WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE FINAL BATTLE!" With that said the stadium burst into cheers, with the exception of Terra. She would be having to battle her boyfriend next. But, that was better than her little brother, right?

Terry walked over to where Jay was just retrieving his beyblade. Sticking out his hand to Jay, he smiled that smirk again. Jay also smirking away.

"Great battle Jay….Once you got over that damn fear of ours."

"Yea, you too. Thanks for snapping me out of that."

"Sure, no problem. Just remember to forget everything around you and focus just what's in front of you. Kayla, her blade and the dish. Nothing else."

"Yea, I'll remember, thanks again."

"No problem." This whole exchange went on as they move towards the corridor to the dressing rooms. Why they needed one was beyond there knowledge. They guessed it was because most people dressed up in these silly costumes. Why bother with them? They were a complete waste of time anyway. All you needed to do was make sure your hair was neat, clothing had nothing stuck to it and mouth and teeth were clean, right?

Kayla had taken off to her dressing room the minute she knew the out come of the battle. There was to be a 10 minute break to allow Jay to gain back same of his strength. Terry had met her on his way up, wished her good luck and now took the seat she had just vacated.

"Intense battle, wouldn't you say, Terra?"

"Yes, quite. But, there was no need to do that. Some of the younger kids in the crowd where scared out of there minds. I should know, one banged into my seat as he hid under his." Looking over the back of the seat and reaching out a hand to the kid, Terry was smiling another one of those smirks. It was like he never stopped smiling and grinning. Guess that was what made him the best person the cheer up a room.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I scared the living day lights out of ya. Want to see my beyblade?" Nodding, the kid got up off the floor and watched as Terry took out his blade again.

"This is my Drakon. Cool right?"

"Yea, very." The kid was so excited that he was almost literally bouncing off the ground. Terra turn her attention back to the stadium floor, watching as the officials replace the bey-dish. She suddenly stood up and started for the nearest exit. She didn't feel right all of a sudden and need some time to herself.

"I'm going to go do some last minute practicing."

"Here, I'll come with you."

"No, that's ok, Terry. You stay here and keep your new friend company. Tell me how Jay and Kayla's battle goes later, ok?"

"Yea, sure." A little annoyed with his girlfriend's antics, he gave up on pushing the subject. If she wanted time alone than that was it, no arguing with her. Settling back into his seat, Terry continued talking to the kid.

"So, what's your name?"

"Tyler"

"Nice name…"

Terra had managed to get to and into her dressing room without being seen. A good thing too because the moment the door was closed, she sagged against it. She really didn't feel good. What could be wrong? She had felt fine all day, even without any sleep last night. Now, Terra was feeling nauseous, her head was pounding like someone were using it as a drum set, not to mention the nagging cough that started and she felt as weak as a new born pup!

Getting up and staggering over to the mini-fridge, Terra took out a bottle of water. Shutting the door and digging through her bag for her non-drowsy cold and sinus pills, she then staggered over to the couch, popped a pill in her mouth, took a swig out of her water bottle and swallowed. Putting the bottle of pills in her bag and replacing the cap on the water, Terra buried her head into the biggest pillow she could fine in her immediate vicinity after she put both bag and water on the table.

Listening to the distant sounds of DJ Jazzman starting the next round, beyblades clashing and the cheer of the crowd, Terra hoped that what ever it was that was bothering her would be gone by the time she had to go back to the bey-dish as darkness closed in on her.

Terra didn't know how long she was out before she heard the announcement for the next bladers to come to the bey-dish. Startled out of her sleep, Terra did a quick appearance check in the mirror. Good! No drool on her chin or cheek, hair not mussed one bit, clothes still like they were before she blacked out and a few fabric marks on her face that would be gone by the time she reached the stadium floor. Feeling some what refreshed from her nap, Terra trotted out the door, letting it close behind her by its self, and down the hallway to the awaiting crowd.

Terry was already at the bey-dish when Terra trotted in. It had taken Jay an extra 15 minutes to recover enough from their battle to fight against Kayla. She had actually begged them to wait another 15 minutes because she wanted a fair fight. She should have only given him 10 minutes because he came back as focused as anyone could be and absolutely determine to win, which he did. Damn, Terry had had no clue that an East wind was stronger than a West. Which would be stronger right now though? North or South?

Watching as Terra climb up the few steps to the Blader's position and readied her blade for launch as he did as well, he notice that she didn't look so well. He knew that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night because he had carefully snuck out of bed when he heard the sound of a beyblade spinning at 5:30 in the morning. He hadn't tried to get her to go to sleep, she would have probably tried and exceed at kicking his butt back to his own bed. He wondered now if the others knew about this and noticed her currant state.

When both Terry and Terra were ready, they got into their launch positions. DJ Jazzman noticing this, cleared his throat again for what he hoped for was the last time today and called the stadium to attention.

"RIGHT! BEFORE WE BEGIN THIS FINAL BATTLE, ON BEHALF OF THE BBA OFFICALS, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CAME TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS TOURNAMENT TO SEE WHO CANADA'S STRONGEST BEYBLADERS ARE AND TO ALL THE FANS WHO CAME TO WATCH, THANK – YOU TOO YOU AS WELL! NOW WITHOUT ANY FATHER DELAY! BLADERS READY! THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!"

Terra was the first to launch and her blade was just starting to circle the dish as Terry's blade entered it. She was a master at launching. Terra had practiced for hours so she would have the fastest launch anyone had ever seen. This was good for her because she wanted to finish this as fast as possible because she wasn't sure how long her small feeling of good health would last. Whatever it was that had bothered her earlier, it wasn't just from a lack of sleep, it was something more. What it was, Terra didn't have the foggiest clue, though.

"Sorry Terry. No hard feelings, right? But, I want to get out of here so I'm going to have to be a bit rougher than I normally would be in a friendly battle. JADEDA! NORTHERN WIND BLAST!"

Terra's blue and white beyblade suddenly seemed to disappear in to thin air only to reappear where Terry least expected it. The ice cold winds of the Canadian North were in full swing as Jadeda, properly named for her jade incrusted chest, shoulders, hips and paws, was charging strait for Drakon. Mouth a gap, that was obviously were the cold wind was coming from. Terry had to emit, Jadeda was a beautiful wolf.

Caught off guard by this sudden attack, Terry just barely missed it. He barely missed another direct attack as Jadeda came at his blade again. What was causing Terra to battle like this? He couldn't keep up with her anymore, that much was clear. This cold was making his reactions slower and Drakon kept getting hit more and more often. Finally having enough of this defensive play and cold, Terry summoned Drakon out of his beyblade.

"Enough of this! DRAKON WARM THIS PLACE UP! SOUTHERN WIND BLAST!"

Immediately a hot wind gusted up as Drakon emerged from its bit chip. Sweeping up and out of the way of another one of Jadeda's attacks, Drakon immediately went on a counter-attack. The force of the hot and cold winds stirred up a tornado. The tornado in turn had everyone's hair whipping around. The people in the stand could just image how strong the wind was down on the floor. If Terra and Terry were effected by the force of the wind, they didn't show it.

Terry was fighting as hard as he could, but to was already too late. Jadeda's cold wind had officially broken through Terry's concentration to the point where he had trouble just dodging. Sensing he couldn't last much longer, Terra decided to end it.

"JADEDA! FINISH IT! WOLF PACK BLITZ!"

Her blade blurred for a moment or two as it multiplied. When it came back into focus for a few moments, five Jadedas wore visible, then they started to move to fast for the naked eye to see. The only way to know that the multiplied beyblade was still there was the few seconds it stopped as it hit Terry's blade from every direction. Drakon, overwhelmed by this attack, letting out a cry of confusion and pain, disappeared back into his bit chip as Terry reached his physical limit and collapsed from exhaustion just as Jadeda made the last pass and knocked the other beyblade out of the dish and right beside Terry's right hand. Terra recalled Jadeda back to her and put Jadeda back in her pocket as she move around the bey-dish go check on Terry.

Jay and Kayla came up as DJ Jazzman announced Terra as the winner and Terry was just coming too.

"Jay, help me get him to his dressing room."

"Sure. Easy now, Terry."

Groaning as Terra and Jay helped him up, Terry was still groggy from his black out. He was grateful for their help. They move quickly but carefully down the hallway.

"Damn it Terra! Why'd you pull that trick? You know what it does."

"Sorry Terry. I just go for the openings that come…. Just a second, let me get the door. Jay, take Terry over to the couch. I'm going to go get a bottle of water for him."

"Right, down you go."

"Here Terry, I picked Drakon up for you."

"Thanks Terra, Jay, Kayla for your help."

"No problem. Here." Terra had handed Terry the bottle of water while she dug through her bag for a headache pill. Terry probably had a wicked one. As he sat up, Terra slipped in behind him so Terry could lean against her.

"How'd you know?" Terry said after he had taken the pill, swallowing the water in gulps. He hated when pills got stuck in his throat. It bothered his throat for hours.

"Easy, she's used it enough on me." Jay grimaced at the thought of the times when Terra used the Wolf pack blitz on him. The move basically acted like a real wolf pack. The faster-than-the-eye-can-see movements and powerful attacks overloaded the ability to think, causing panic.

Terra was grinning at the two boys devilishly. She had developed that technique especially for the stronger opponents that she had trouble defeating. It was the reason why she practiced with the move so much. Terra also practiced because the high-speeds involved with the move required a lot of control. She had to make sure that she had it down perfectly for maximum effect. Sure, Terra hated using it against her friends, but they were the only ones brave enough to Beybattle with her at home. Everyone else was too scared to, cleverly making excuses to get away. She didn't mind, if they were too scared, that was their problem not hers.

"So, are we all going to the after party?"

"Yes Kayla, we are. Let's all get some rest first, though." Agreeing with their captain, Terry, Jay and Kayla got themselves comfortable and settled in for a nap.

Two hours later: Half an hour into the After Party, 3:30 pm

"You sure you got enough sleep Terra?" Jay and Terry were worrying about Terra. She didn't look very good at all.

"I'm fine, just a little headache and a mild upset stomach." She suddenly stood up, looking in the direction of the door. Mr. Dickinson had just come in.

"Ah! There you are! Congratulations on winning the tournament!"

"Thank – you Mr. Dickinson." Terra said as she went to meet him and was shaking his hand. The others came over too a few seconds behind her.

"Congratulations to you three as well! I must say, I wasn't excepting four teens from the same town to be Canada's four strongest bladers."

"Thank – you and as for us being from the same town, well, what can we say?" Terry was smirking again as Jay and Kayla nodded in agreement. Terra had zoned out for a moment, no one noticed though. She really didn't feel right. Terra had been hot since she had awoken from her nap an hour ago. She zoned back in just as Mr. Dickinson asked another question.

"So, are you four looking forward to the world Championships?"

"I know I am. Not sure about my team mates though."

"You know I'm with you all the way sis."

"Same here Terra."

"Made it this far so let's go all the away….Umm, Terra? You ok?" She had zoned out again and this time they did notice. Terra immediately shook it off.

"I'm fine Kayla…" Though she really wasn't because as soon as she said it, Terra collapsed. Terry had caught her before she could fall on the floor and eased her down the rest of the way. Feeling her forehead, Terry was shocked by the temperate of it.

"Some one get an ambulance! She burning hot!" No one knew who actually called, but a few minutes later an ambulance pulled up, lights flashing and sirens blaring. The medics put Terra on a stretcher, loaded her into the ambulance with her three friends climbing in beside her and were off before the others at the party could ask what was going on.

First night at the hospital: 6:30 pm

"She has a bad case of pneumonia. How long has she been like this?" The doctor just finished going through Terra's medical charts. She was still out cold.

"Since this morning." Jay was freaking out again. Terry and Kayla were trying to keep him calm, but were not exceeding very well.

"And what was she doing before this?"

"Terra stay up all night last night getting ready for the finals today…. It was 5:30 am when I went outside and saw her practicing. I didn't try to get her to come in, she would have had a fit if I had tried."

"I knew it! I just knew she did stay up all night! Not to mention it was really cold last night! Did she have a good coat on?" Jay's anixousity was renewed again.

"No she didn't…. I'm sorry Jay, I should have came and woke you up and told you. You probably could have gotten her back inside or at least got her to wear a jacket."

"Yes, that would cause this… And don't blame yourself. If she was outside all night last night without a coat on, even making her put one on then wouldn't have done very much good." The doctor listened to this exchange and decided to cut in when the self blame started to go around. "The best thing to do right now is to let her rest and give her plenty of fluids and antibiotics. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other patients to check on before I get off." He checked his watch. "I suggest you decide which of you is going to be staying here tonight. The nurses are going to be asking visitors to leave soon." With that he left the room.

"I'll stay with her."

"No, that's ok, I'll stay with her. She is my sister after all. You and Kayla head back to the hotel."

"Ok, we'll see you to tomorrow Jay. Bye." Kayla said as she gave Jay a kiss and left.

"See ya later bud." Terry gave Jay a friendly slap to his shoulder and left.

"Yea, see ya two tomorrow."

End Flashback

Shuddering, Jay turn his attention back to the present. And judging by the way Terra, Terry and Kayla were acting, they had just been looking back at the past few months too. None had known that it would be three long month waiting for Terra to get back to her old self again. Terra was still thin, but she was getting stronger each day and was almost back to her old self now. Maybe other week or two and she would be back to blading full swing. At least she had learn her lesson about staying outside on a cold night with no coat on.

Clearing his throat, Jay was the first to break the silence.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Easy, study these videos a few more times then start on some moves to counter there moves and practice them. And tomorrow we hop on a plane to Winnipeg, then catch a taxi to the International Airport and from there, hop on another plane to Japan. No arguing with me! I know what happened the last time I push myself to hard and I won't do that again." They were about to tell that maybe she shouldn't push herself to hard yet.

"If I may ask, why are we going to Japan? Aren't the next World Championships being held here in Canada?"

"True, they are going to be held here. But, we're going there to see the World Champ. No point in participating if the Champ isn't going to be competing."

"That's a good point sis, a very good point. I'm in!"

"Can't let my girlfriend and her little brother go there by themselves especially when that said girlfriend is still recovering, now can I?" Terry was still being protective of Terra. Jay wasn't worried at all. He knew exactly how strong she was getting. Yesterday, long before Terry and Kayla arrived, Terra has literally dragged him out of his bed, out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom. Still half asleep, Jay didn't know what was going on until he felt the cold water from the shower head, full blast. He had cursed at her for two whole hours before he calmed down enough to get some food down his throat.

"Ah, what the heck! Since everyone else is going, I guess I'll go too!"

"Good! Now that that's settled, here are the videos from the time Tyson went up against BEGA….. Well at least the part before Brooklyn unleashed that unbelievable amount of power, it cuts out right after that. To think that someone was born with that kind of power and no one knew about it until after all the destruction is over." Terra shivered, she had been watching it after the feed cut out with a third eye she didn't know she had. Jay had walked into the house just as it happened. He had been in full blown freak out mode when she had finally came to, which wasn't until after the battle was over. No matter how many time Terra hold Jay that she had just zoned out and was fine, he wouldn't listen. He thought that not responding to anything for half an hour was not just a simple day-dreaming episode. To think about it now, it was pretty funny.

"Anyway, pay close attention. These battles are nothing like the World Championships."

After they had finish watching the tapes, they sat in stunned silence. Terra didn't say anything because she was waiting to hear what they had to say about it. The others couldn't fine the words to describe what they had just watched. Speaking in a rough whisper, Jay was the first one to break the silence.

"You've got to be kidding me! Tyson was suppose to have beaten that kind of raw power! How are we suppose to beat him? He's way to strong!"

Terry swallowed to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. "I feel sorry for anyone that has to go up against him."

"A…greed." Kayla voice squeaked mid-sentence.

"True, he is strong but NOT unbeatable. I believe that if we train hard enough WITHOUT pushing ourselves to far, we might have a chance. We might even win." They were about to protest again we she mentioned hard training.

"Ah, what the hell! C'mon, let's get started!" Terra's pep talk had worked for Terry has he got up and headed for the door. It looked like it had also worked somewhat for Jay and Kayla too because they slowly got up and went outside. Terra followed them out the door to start on the training.

"Now, we don't have to rush because there's still two month to go before the tournament."

"So, how do we going about training, sis?"

"Well, we'll all work on making counter-attacks for all of them, but I think we should go for our strengths. Me and Terry would probably stand the best chance against Tyson seeing as we have the most power. Terry, you also might stand a good chance against Ray….." They spent the rest of the day making and practicing counter moves.

* * *

End of Prologue

Preview of next chapter

Chapter One: First Encounter! Friends or Foes?

Terra and the other three winds arrive in Japan without much incident. Tyson and the gang don't know what to make of the new rookies. Hilary is making things hard for the beybladers. She is determined to join one of their teams as a full fledged blader even though her skills still suck. Will they finally put down their foots and forbid her from hanging out with them? Or will someone finally break down and let her join their team? One thing is for sure though. The Four Winds have peeked the interest of a few people.

End notes: So, do you think that it's any good? Like I said earlier, first fan fiction. What do you suggest I do to make my writing better? I would be very thankful for any tips.

I seem to feel like this was rushed. I shouldn't be feeling like this because this prologue took close to two years to finally finish and get the way I want it. You can see why I'm puzzled about it, right?

Anyway, expect the waiting time between uploads to be at least one to two weeks now. This was the only thing I had partly ready for the story's début. I was hoping to have several more chapters ready before hand. But, I figured I'd waited long enough to get the story up. Probably where the rushed feeling comes from.

Well, I've rambled on long enough, so I shall take my leave now and get on to the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review! Authors like it when you do.

Dea-Slán!


End file.
